Kiss Me
by BTRSophie
Summary: Kendall and Logan are alone in the apartment, but what happens when Kendall wants to have some fun? Kogan!


**So this is my first ever story on FanFiction, I hope you like it, it's Kogan, a bit of pure fun, Enjoy and tell me what you think. :)**

Kiss Me

''Logieeeeeee!''

''Kendall, I told you, I'm working.''

Kendall sighed and stalked over to his boyfriend, who was currently busy on some AP Calculus.

''But you can do that laatteeerrrr, one kiss pleeeaasseee!''

Logan put his pen down and looked up at his boyfriend disapprovingly.

''Kendall, this is in for tomorrow, and I know where one kiss will lead knowing you!''

The blonde stared at the short brunette's soft lips and licked his lips.

''You could've done it yesterday!''

''Yesterday? Kendall, what happened yesterday?''

Logan looked the blonde in the eyes, his sparkling emerald eyes were always the best part of the blonde's face the brunette thought, or his sweet, pouty lips. How he wanted to caress the taller one's tender cheek, run his pale hands through the younger's dirty blonde hair, kiss his warm, smooth lips. He shakes his head and rids himself of the thoughts currently running through his mind, God knows what could happen if Kendall found out what he was thinking.

''Logie, you know you enjoyed it,'' the blonde retorted seductively, winking at the brunette, causing the elder to feel his boxer briefs tighten under his jeans.

''Kendall, I have to finish this!''

The younger blonde places his hands on either side of the papers and leans forwards towards the smaller boy. The brunette catches the intense scent of the blonde's cologne and becomes intoxicated by the fragrance. No, he wasn't going to let the blonde win once again.

''You know you want a replay of last night Logie,'' Kendall whispered sexily into the brunette's ear causing shivers to be sent down the smaller one's spine. The brunette sucks a breath of air in and keeps his ground.

''Ok, here's the deal, let me finish this, and then I'll kiss you ok?'' the short one whispered back. The emerald eyed one smirked, knowing he'd got his way and moved away to let the brunette focus. The short haired one picked up his pen and looked at his work, then sneaked a glance at the blonde boy sitting in front of him. He sees the lust present in the younger's eyes and bites his lip until the taste of blood reaches his tongue. The blonde catches his sight and smirks and blood rushes to the brunette's cheeks as a consequence. It was funny how, even though they'd known each other since Pre-K, he would still blush at anything the blonde would do to him. The younger boy stands up and towers over the brunette, who looks up as innocently as the day he first laid eyes on the blonde beauty.

''Kiss me,'' the blonde whispered huskily, making the smaller boy melt in his shoes. But no, he wasn't going to give in today. He didn't have long to go before James or Carlos would burst through the door and cease Kendall's sexual frustration to a halt for this afternoon. Then again, Logan thought, he still wouldn't be able to get his Calculus done with those two hooligans here, and he knew for sure, he wouldn't be sleeping tonight with Kendall's horny mood right now. He'd been through this time and time again with Kendall, although usually he is more up for it, but this time, he has work to do, work, not feeling those sexy Schmidt lips moving rhythmically against his own lips, or touching the blonde's velvet-like skin, or feeling his stone hard yet supple chest, showing obvious signs of him working out with James. The lust was building up in Logan's gut, he didn't want Kendall anymore, he _**needed**_ Kendall. He knew if he was going to give in, he was going to make it hard for the blonde.

''You'll have to earn it,'' the brunette replied seductively, his melodious voice echoing through the blonde's mind.

''What did you have planned Logie?''

''Entertain me babe,'' he ordered, smirking causing the blonde to feel his heart throb with desire and excitement. Kendall moves away and stands up straight while keeping his eyes trained on Logan. The tall boy grins and slips his hand under the hem of his shirt and sexily pulls his shirt over his head granting the brunette access to glimpse his supple skin over his toned body. The short boy bites his lip furiously admiring the blonde boy. The brunette gets up and walks up to his shirtless boyfriend licking his lips feverishly. The taller boy smirks in success as the shorter boy reaches out to ghost his fingers over the blonde's abs, only to watch in despair as the young one jerks his hips backwards.

''No kiss, no touching,'' Kendall implied, grinning down at his perfect other half. They had been together now for well over 3 months and yet every day was just as perfect as the last with the older boy. Ok, they couldn't tell anyone they were dating in fear of getting hate from the press for being gay, but the blonde thought it made the relationship that more exhilarating. Not to mention the moments when Logan would be putty in his hands and the games they would play to decide who would dominate. At times, Kendall thought, he enjoyed the games more than the activities that proceeded afterwards...no, they were equally interesting. Although, the best moment to tease was when they weren't alone, as it would drive Logan insane and make sure Kendall wouldn't sleep that night. That was the handy part of them sharing the same room, no disruptions or having to sneak out. But right now, Kendall was desperate to get some attention from Logan, he was craving the brunette's touch, his warm yet sexy lips on the blonde's, his smaller body shifting under Kendall's contact. He just wanted to fuck the brunette right then and there.

''Kenny, pleeeaasseeeee!'' Logan whined, reaching out to grasp only the particles of air standing between the two boys as the blonde moved back yet again.

''Kiss me babe,'' Kendall whispered just enough for Logan to hear and to send shivers to run through the brunette's spine. The older one couldn't take it anymore, he tackles the blonde to the ground and bites his lip.

''Your wish is my command,'' the smaller boy replies, placing the two hands on either side of the blonde's face and rests his forehead on Kendall's and licks his lips eagerly. He leans in and-

''GUYYYSS WE'RE BACCKKK! And I THRASHED Carlos at bowling!'' a tall brunette burst through the door looking proud with himself followed shortly by a short grumpy Latino.

''He cheated!'' the Latino retorted. James and Carlos finally snapped out of their little world and saw Logan, on top of a shirtless Carlos, looking as though they were about to kiss.

''Ummm...what's going on guys?'' the pretty one asked, suspiciously, eyeing the both of them. The blonde and the brunette look at each other in shock, not knowing what to say.

''We were ummm...swimming in the pool...and then I was playing video games and I said I'd play alone if he didn't hurry up so he came out half changed...'' the older boy replied cautiously, moving his fingers between Kendall's at a fierce pace.

''And then he lost the game so he tackled me and then I got something in my eye and he was taking it out when you guys came in,'' the blonde replied swiftly, as if he rehearsed for this precise moment at least three times before now.

''riiiiiggghhht, well, we're going to bed, niiighhht!'' the Latino said, and with that, the two boys left leaving Kendall and Logan alone. The brunette got up and started pacing back and forth powerfully, panicking about everything there ever was to worry about. The blonde gets up behind his boyfriend and wraps two strong arms around his waist.

''Calm babe, calm, they don't know,'' Kendall states, resting his head on the boys shoulder.

''I know, it's just you know how I worr-'' the blonde cuts him off by placing a passionate kiss on the brunette's sweet lips. Logan turns round and kisses the boy back, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him closer, enough so their stomachs would touch with every breath. Kendall's lips move in sync with his, the sweet taste of the blonde's lips almost making him collapse on the spot. He feels the sparks shoot through the kiss, sending bolts of lightning through his body and straight to his heart, making his stomach flip with ecstasy.

''I knew it,'' the short Latino whispered to the pretty boy, observing from the doorway of their room, ''I knew it.''


End file.
